<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something's Among Us by Dark_Star_Aya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876722">Something's Among Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Star_Aya/pseuds/Dark_Star_Aya'>Dark_Star_Aya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Explicit Language, F/M, Horror, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Star_Aya/pseuds/Dark_Star_Aya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'Orange thought about how lucky she had been to be picked for the twelve-man crew aboard the Skeld on a deep space expedition for potential colonial sites on goldilocks worlds.'<br/>What the ship's mechanic didn't know was how her luck would be tested as her crewmates and herself are hunted down and killed by one of their own.  For what purpose and why?  Orange doesn't know but she is determined to keep the ship together long enough for them to make it to Outpost Mira.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cyan/Yellow (Among Us), Orange &amp; White (Among Us), Orange/? (Among Us), Pink/Red (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue & Chapter One: The Skeld</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Among Us.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prologue</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Eeeeeee! Eeeeeee! Eeeeeee! </em>
</p><p>A faint, piercing, alarm penetrated Orange’s unconsciousness as she slowly came to, waking from her extended cryosleep.  Her still frozen body, shifting slightly in response to the intruding noise. </p><p>She was clad in nothing but her undergarments when she was frozen, they all were upon the Skeld; not uncommon or out-of-places.</p><p>
  <em>Eeeeeee! Eeeeeee! Eeeeeee! </em>
</p><p>Slowly regaining consciousness, her eyes still closed by the fatigue of extended cryosleep, she began choking on tubes previously inserted down her nose and mouth in preparation of her long hibernation.  Desperately, she pulled the tubes from her before gasping frozen air around her. </p><p>
  <em>Eeeeeee! Eeeeeee! Eeeeeee! </em>
</p><p>The piercing cry of the alarm shattered in regaining thoughts Orange had as her head pumped extensively from the excessive screaming of the siren.  She struggled to lift her arms to comfort her head only to find her movement sluggish and heavied.  She fell back upon her incased bed, groaning again as the alarm blared on, through the thick plexiglass sealing her protectively from its vexing cried. </p><p>
  <em>Eeeeeee! Eeeeeee! Eeeeeee! </em>
</p><p>With a frown forming on her brow, Orange bit her lower lip before attempting to open one eye while groping blindly at the smooth wall to the right of Orange’s enclosures door.  One finding a frozen over keypad, Orange pressed her hand over it forcefully, causing it to scan her hand. </p><p>
  <em>Blip blip blip! </em>
</p><p>Upon doing so, the alarm chirped three times before silencing itself just the hydraulic locks disengaged and the glass door to Orange’s pod opened with a hiss. </p><p>Orange grasped the wall of her pad, flinging her right arm across her body across the left to reach of the handle that lie upon the outside of the chamber, used to hoist oneself out.  Finding the handle, she pulled with all her might, her body straining and she groaned loudly to pull herself up, out, and over before falling with a resounding thud onto the floor beside her cryobed.  She groaned again, this time in pain as the cryo-bed began to close itself, detecting its body no longer present. </p><p>For an unknown length of time, Orange laid upon the floor, her body steadily thawing from the inside and out.  Her undergarments, now soaked from the thawed water upon her body to the point of discomfort, clung to her body before chilling her from the stagnant air of the cryobed room. </p><p>Scrunching her nose up after an inhale where she notices a foul smell in the air, faint, old and of decay.  Orange pushed herself up, clinging to her pod for support as she forced her legs to understand gravity again. </p><p>“Damn it,” she muttered before forcing herself forward towards the shower.  Activating the shower as she entered, Orange stepped into to running water, stripping off the soaked clothing while warming herself, washing her body as the same time.  Once done, Orange flipped off the water and switched on an air dryer, causing a gust of air to enter the confined space of the shower and blow dry Orange; her brown shoulder blade length hair flailing about her head before she captured the wild locks and held them out of her face as the dryer finished drying her off.  </p><p>Exiting the shower triggered the dryer to shutdown as Orange move towards a set of drawers and pulled out a hair elastic band, placing her hair into a ponytail before dressing in clean, dry undergarments and tank top. </p><p>She moves towards her namesake orange color spacesuit, place idly on display across from her cryobed.  Standing before it, she stared up into the reflecting black tinted visor of the helmet before smiling at her warped reflection. </p><p>“Finally here,” she commended herself quietly before reaching up to pull the helmet off and placing it aside before she unzipped and removed the spacesuit from its mount.  Orange thought about how lucky she had been to be picked for the twelve-man crew aboard the Skeld on a deep space expedition for potential colonial sites on goldilocks worlds.  </p><p>She sat down along the cryobed’s glass lid as she began to wedge herself into her suit, feet first.  She wasn’t the original mechanic picked to go on the expedition but when he suddenly disappeared days before launch, HQ was in a rush to find a replacement that was familiar with the Skeld’s systems that they drafted her.  She was given a color assignment and sent to medical for evaluation and prelaunch cryo placement. </p><p>Once the suit was on and zipped, she grabbed her blue coveralls custom designed to go over her snug suit as to help hold tools and parts, masking away any feminine shape to her body.  Orange grabbed her helmet and placed it on her head, lacking it into place before placing a yellow hardhat over her helmet, magnetically clapping into place. </p><p>Taking a step towards the door, Orange reached down and grabbed her toolbag before exiting her room, light automatically shutting off as the door woosh shut behind her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chapter One</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Plop. Plop. Plop. Plop.</em>
</p><p>Orange knelt beside White as they worked quietly in the dark loading the trash chute in storage with the waste from the day.  She glanced around their surroundings wondering if any of the other teams had had any better luck completing their tasks. </p><p>
  <em>Plop. Plop.</em>
</p><p>Dripping water from a nearby overhead pipe was the only other sound nearby she could make out aside from the movements of White’s spacesuit as he finished loading the chute and hitting the latch effectively shutting and securing the trash chute before standing. </p><p>“Okay, that’s it for today,” he stated before reaching out and pulling the lever down to discharge the trash into deep space.  Turning back towards Orange as she stood up, “let’s head back to the cafeteria are report back to Grey.  We could probably get a quick bite for once.” </p><p>Orange looked at White, or rather his reflective black visor of his helmet, with a look of pity and understanding.  It had been almost three days since the last time she ate and she could only image it was longer for White. </p><p>
  <em>Plop. Buzz crackle! Plop. Crackle buzz! Plop.</em>
</p><p>The electricity flickered suddenly above them as a power surge charged through the ship, bathing the once dark room in light.  Both Orange and White glanced up at the lights as they flickered and flared to life before remaining on. </p><p>
  <em>Plop. Hum. Plop. Hum. Plop.</em>
</p><p>The faint hum of the electricity soon joined the background ambience with the dripping pipe. </p><p>“Looks like Pink and Red got the lights back on…” Orange said faintly, her mouth dry from thirst and lips chapped.  She ignored the water dripping as best she could, knowing if she drank just a drop, she probably signed her own death sentence like what happened to Black. </p><p>
  <em>“Look I don’t care what Purple says, I know it wasn’t me!” Black yelled in his defense as he moved toward their makeshift sink they turned the water fountain in the cafeteria into.  “I was in the Reactor the whole time doing the daily core check!  There is no way I could have been in storage when it happened!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everyone was gathered around as Blue and Pink accused Black for being the killer.  Black took off his helmet, glaring at the black reflective visors of his accusers and those that supported them.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How could I have been in two places at once!  Have you considered maybe my accusers are the ones who killed him and are trying to pass blame onto others that could overpower them?!”  Black stated all but screamed.  He took a cup and filled it with water before taking a drink of his glass and looking at everyone face on.  “What makes you think I would want to even hurt Brown in the first-!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Black’s face suddenly contorted and though Orange could not see her fellow crewmates expressions, judging where she was standing and watching the others, she witnessed several stepped back in shock.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Black suddenly dropped the glass and he hunch over and began vomiting blood, his gloved hands desperately grasping as his suit to yank it off.  Blood began to chock Black, pouring from his nose as well now, not just his mouth, his eyes whites turning red.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blue and White rushed to Black, catching him as he dropped to the ground choking on his own blood, unable to breath.  Orange stared in horror while Pink and White tried to save Black, Yellow had ran off with Cyan following after him, Purple crouching on the ground holding his helmet  as he watched on, and he other’s unsure of what to do.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Orange herself watched it all unfold but the only thing she found herself doing aside from hearing Black choking and he inaudible shouting of White and Pink, commanding supplies from the others, Orange just stared at the spilled cup rolling on the ground, forgotten, beside them; staring at the water.  </em>
</p><p>Black had died that day and the autopsy Pink administered found Black’s internal organs were liquified somehow.  White tested the water, at Orange’s request, and found there was an unknown organic chemical within the water supply.  Grey ordered all supplied water rationed from that point on and Orange was commended to dismantle all water fountains and sinks around the cafeteria area so no one would be tempted to drink any water by accident.  In the end, Black’s death proved his own innocence. </p><p>White nodded before glancing down at Orange.  “Alright, lets head back,” grabbing ahold on Orange’s gloved hand with his own and urging her to move.  “We will meet up with them later.” </p><p>Orange followed White across the storage room, weaving through the cargo layout as they moved quietly towards the bay doors dividing storage from the hall leading towards administration and the cafeteria. </p><p>She glanced over at one of the cargo containers they passed, seeing the darken stain of blood dried upon it.  The memory of Brown’s limp form surfaces in her mind:</p><p>
  <em>Hollowed out eyes stared upwards at Orange through a shattered visor of Brown’s helmet.  His face contorted in fear, pain, and anguish, forever frozen from the moment of his death.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Orange stared, her light reflecting the glistening shine of rich red across what was left of Brown’s space suit.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was slumped against the cargo crates in storage, his suit torn apart and his body disemboweled.  His intestines splayed about; matter of organ flesh and blood caked around the small space of Brown’s final resting spot.  </em>
</p><p><em>Orange took a step towards Brown… </em>Squish!</p><p>
  <em>Orange glace down, pulling her boot back and up to glance at what she stepped in only to find meat matter clinging to her boot.  Orange fell back, kicking her own foot away from her before she started to scream, trying to scurry backwards only to be trapped by the container behind her.  </em>
</p><p>Orange didn’t remember much afterwards: she remembers being found, and running from them; she remembers being restrained by several of her crewmates, though at the time her fright had her believing that they were all the killer trying to kill her; she remembers feeling her helmet and part of her suit being pulled off before a sharp pain, with White administering a sedative to calm her down before everything went black as she fell unconscious.  </p><p>Orange later found out that when she fell, she somehow knocked her suit’s build-in mini tablet, hitting the open communication line.  Her scream startled her fellow crewmates into a panic to find her and when they did, she had put up a fight against them, using her tools on her person trying to defend herself. </p><p>Looking forward again as White lead them out of the storage, the doors whooshing shut behind her as White pressed the door-lock button.  They continued to walk in silence, their own steps the only indicator they were even there, as they passed the hallway that turned off towards administration, heading towards the sealed bay doors that led to cafeteria.  </p><p>Whooshing open, Orange felt White release her hand before he stepped into the cafeteria.  Closing her own hand and resting it back at her side, following after, the doors whooshing shut behind her. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue II & Chapter 02: Crewmates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Among Us.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prologue II</strong>
</p><p>Wondering the lit passageways of the Skeld, Orange made her way to administration to report in before heading to her targeted goal, the cafeteria – hence breakfast.  The chatter of voices began filling the corridor at the lift from the sublevels towards the upper deck.</p><p>“-siting to be part of Team One,” bounce someone in a light blue suit on the balls of their boots excitedly as they stood beside someone in a purple suit, both facing towards the lift.  “I also heard we got a new crewmate just before takeoff.”  They bubbled with energy Orange had no idea from where for someone who just work up.</p><p>The purple suit’s helmet nodded, “yeah, I was already out when they brought him on board but I am grateful that they found someone, otherwise this whole mission would have been scrubbed.”</p><p>Orange stopped just behind them, not saying a word but instead yawning loudly, startling both personnel causing them to both whirl around and look at her.</p><p>“Oh,” the light blue stated. “You must be our new crewmate.”  Bubbly energy radiating off them.  “I’m Cyan,” they stated, holding their hand out which Orange accepted, “And this stoic wonder is Purple.”</p><p>“Pleasure,” Purple held their hand out, Orange accepting it as well.</p><p>“I’m Orange.  I’m your mechanical engineer.”  She smiled.</p><p>
  <em>Ding!</em>
</p><p>The elevator doors opened and the three of them entered, turning around to face the doors as Purple, the closest to the control panel, clicked 1.</p><p>“I’m medical for Team One and Purple is one of the scientists for Team Two to collect samples and do field testing.”  They turned towards Purple, “Right Purple?”  Who just nodded in confirmation.</p><p>As the elevator rose to the only other floor on the ship, Orange minded the silence that passed over the three of them for the seconds they lasted before the doors opened.</p><p>
  <em>Ding!</em>
</p><p>“Though technically we are all scientists,” Cyan continued as the three of them exited the elevator and made their way to administration.  “It’s just some of us have additional tasks if something happens.”  They stated.</p><p>The elevator came out in the hallway facing shields, a peculiar layout but Orange was not going to complain as it was not her ship they built.  They walked through shields, passed communications and through a packed storage before nearing administration, all the while Cyan talking about the things she hoped the discovered during their expedition.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 02: Crewmates</strong>
</p><p>Walking into the cafeteria, Orange turned to close the doors behind her before reaching for her clasps and removing her helmet.  She glanced over at White as he made his way to Grey, removing his helmet.</p><p>“How did it go?” Orange towards to voice to see Green approaching, helmet off, with a bottle of water in his hand.  Stopping in front of Orange, he took her helmet as he offered the water.  “Here,” nudging it out to her.  “By my count, you haven’t have any resources in days.  Mind you, it may be days again so save what you can.”  He warned her.</p><p>Orange took the bottle with a nod of thanks, opened it, and drank a couple gulps before closing it and holding it to her.  “White emptied chute two of the last of the large waste.  No sign of anything strange otherwise.”  She replied, knowing what he was asking.</p><p>Green nodded before gesturing into the cafeteria.  Orange led the way towards her makeshift bed.  They had cleared out the tables long ago, turning the cafeteria into a large living quarter and whatever they could grab from the lower level before the elevator crashed.</p><p>She gentle placed the bottle down under her pillow before turning towards Green, collecting her helmet.  “Any word from Mira?”  Hope not present in her question.</p><p>Green shook his head.  “No, comms is down again and you will be sent back out to see if you can fix them.”  He began typing on his mini tablet in his suit, forwarding tasks to Orange’s mini tablet.  “We are going to be making a run to engineering later to refuel the engines so it will just be you Read, Pink, White, and Yellow in here.”</p><p>Orange looked confused at this.  “Yellow?  What about Cyan?”  She asked curiously.</p><p>Sighing out loud, “Cyan has volunteered to run with Grey, Purple, Blue, and I….so yeah.”</p><p>Orange smirked.  “He pestered you till you caved huh?” </p><p>Green glared at her.  “Yeah, but what do you expect.  With Yellow still catatonic, and Cy not leaving his side since, he was bound to get restless.”</p><p>Orange smiled.  “Well, alright.”  She looked over to where White and Grey seemed to be talking about the same thing before looking over at the Cyan and Yellow.  Cyan was tucking Yellow in, kissing his forehead while, what she assumed, singing quietly to him.</p><p>“Do you think Yellow will ever come back to us?” Orange asked Green who looked over at the couple like she was.</p><p>“I don’t know. We can only hope.”</p><p>After a few moments, Green and Orange snapped out of their staring as the doors White and Orange entered opened and Red and Pink entered, closing the doors shut behind them.</p><p>“HONEY! WE”RE HOME!”  Red exclaimed while Pink removed his helmet.</p><p>“Red, shut up,” he smirked at Red as she pouted, pulling her helmet off. </p><p>“You’re no fun,” Red huffed.</p><p>Pink smirked, dropping his helmet before spinning on Red, enveloping her in a passionate kiss.  “I’ll show you fun,” he promised her.</p><p>“Later!” A voice, Blue, shouted as she walked over towards them, Purple tagging behind her.</p><p>Orange stifled a laugh, turning away as Green looked down at her.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.  Not everyone can stand their PDA.”  He stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.  “Well, Blue can’t.”</p><p>The small group of ten split off around the cafeteria into their tasks, White finally able to eat, Red and Pink snuggling under their blankets (tough everyone knew they were having sex as quietly as possible, been more active about it with a killer amongst them), Cyan going over plans with Blue and Purple while Grey and Green stood by, and Orange slept a fitful sleep.</p><p>Orange had a fitful sleep, dreaming of how close she herself was to dying at one point.</p><p>
  <em>She could not figure out why or how it happened, but the engines were out of alignment.  Orange was sent to go realign and calibrate the engines, her trusty tool bag in tow.  Passing medbay, she thought she heard something from inside.  With a sweep of her flashlight, there was no one in sight in the medbay.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shrugging to herself, Orange continued to engine room North.  Walking around the engine, Orange examined the console before beginning the alignment.  Once aligned, she began calibrating when she heard another noise; distant.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Orange whirled around, her flashlight examining the passageway, but she saw nothing.  Shrugging it off to being the ship, she returned to her task.  Once completed, she made her way to engine room South, passing both security and the reactor room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She conducted the same task in South, monitoring the progress of the calibration when she heard a noise again; this time behind her.  As she turned, flashlight in hand, a breaker bar from her tool bag suddenly swung at her, knocking the flashlight out of her hand, lens shattering on the ground. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Orange fell back as the silhouette advanced on her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please!”  She exclaimed, scurrying backwards.  “Please don’t!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The silhouette dropped the breaker bar and pulled out a long knife.  Orange stared at it, remembering the sight of Brown and wondering if what happened to Brown was what was about to happen to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The silhouette stepped towards her just as Orange reached her tools.  “No!”  Her fight or flight kicked in and she threw her tool bag at the killer before scurrying upwards and running past them in their distraction.  She darted straight down the hall heading towards electrical and storage, loud footsteps chasing behind her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Help!”  She screamed.  “Help!!! Someone!”  Orange glanced back barely making out the silhouette behind her giving chase. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She ran into electrical, quickly slamming her hand on the button to shut the doors. </em>
</p><p>Wham!</p><p>
  <em>The killer slammed against the door at full force.  Orange began crying, backing away from the door while she stared at it, hugging herself as she listened to them attack the door.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The killer suddenly stopped, and it got quiet but Orange was terrified it was a trap so she didn’t open the door.  After a few moments more of silence, Orange approached the doors to open them but as she neared them, she heard heavy breathing behind her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Turning she saw the silhouette standing within arm’s reach.  Her eyes grow wide and it raised its arm, knife still in hand, and slammed the blade down through her clavicle, barely missing her main artery. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Orange screamed in pain as the silhouette took its time, stabbing her over and over while she was alive, removing her organs.</em>
</p><p>Orange sat up screaming, startling the other who looked over at her.  Panting heavily, Orange signaled to them she was okay.</p><p>She pulled out her water bottle, and wet her lips, barely taking any water into her mouth, before capping it and returning it to its hiding spot.</p><p>She looked around and noticed half of them were gone and figuring they had already left for their mission.  Orange stood, stretching before she began removing her suit, pulling out her packet of wet wipes to give herself a hotspot bath, wipe-washing the sweat off her body before pulling her suit back on after giving it a sniff and making a face.</p><p>She heard a chuckle and glancing over, saw White smirking at her.  “We all need a good washing, Orange.  Suits and all.”  He jeered at her.</p><p>“Yeah but I bet you could both could use some needed stress relief,” Red shouted.</p><p>Orange glanced over at her, seeing her sitting up against the wall with a sheet covering her naked body.  Red smirked at Orange.</p><p>White just turned away shaking his head.</p><p>“You know a good fucking when you’re to die does wonders for stress,” Red stated, her hand carding through Red’s hair as he slept beside her.</p><p>Orange blushed and stammered, embarrassed. “Red!”</p><p>Red busted out laughing.  “Oh Orange!  I can watch Yellow if you are White want to “play doctor”.” She made air quotes.  “You two have been working together this whole time and I’m surprised you haven’t jumped each other yet.”</p><p>Orange looked away, focusing on ignoring Red.</p><p>“Leave her alone, Red,” White stated calmly.  “We are just partners, like Blue and Purple or Green and Grey.  Not all of us have to be sex fiends like you are with Pink.”  He glanced over at Yellow.</p><p>“Besides, others have a relationship that isn’t has sexual as yours either,” he said quietly but the two others knew he was referring to Cyan and Yellow.</p><p>Red tsked loudly, “That’s because Yellow is currently catatonic and if Cyan is a bottom.  Cyan needs to be <em>fucked</em>, not doing the fucking.”</p><p>Orange reached for her helmet and snapped it on before clicking the noise canceling on her mini tablet and activating white noise to lull her back to sleep.  Anything to ignore and get away from Red’s logic and craziness.</p><p>She laid back down and closed her eyes.</p><p>An unknown amount of time stretched by, but Orange was startled awake.  She saw the other team returned but there was desperation in their body language, and they seemed to be shouting.</p><p>Orange canceled her settings, pulling off her helmet to hear Pink yelling for various supplies and giving orders.  She stood up and tried to step forward to see what was going on when she noticed Blue standing off to the side shaking, covered in blood.</p><p>“Blue?” Orange approached her cautiously.  “Blue what happened?”</p><p>Blue was muttering to herself about so much blood and a shadow and it should have been her.</p><p>“Blue,” confused, “I don’t understand, what happened?” Orange asked, unsure how to console her.</p><p>“I’ll tell you what happened!” Growled Cyan from behind Orange, who turned back at him, noting how several looked at him in turn.</p><p>“She killed him!” Cyan shouted, pointing at Purple.</p><p>“What?!” Purple exclaimed. “I-it wasn’t me!” She yelled at the group. </p><p>“Oh really?  Explain how all that blood ended up all over you if you weren’t the killer!”  Cyan took a step towards her, freeing enough space for Orange to see Purple laying on the gurney, or rather half of him. </p><p>Purple’s organs lay upon the table, though Pink was desperately trying to put him back together while Grey and White were trying to stop him, getting him to accept that Purple was gone.  Orange noticed Purple’s other half lay near him, obviously Pink was going to literally put him back together once he got Purple’s organs back into his abdomen.</p><p>Orange felt herself gag into her mouth, though she knew her stomach was empty.</p><p>“<em>You</em> were the last one with him.  <em>You</em> were the one who is covered in his blood.  And <em>you</em> were the only one around when we discovered you.”  Cyan pointed out.</p><p>Blue took a step back, “But it wasn’t me!  Someone else was there!!”</p><p>Cyan yelled, “Who, Blue?! The lights were on! Who could have possibly killed Purple without you or us noticing!?”</p><p>Blue was in teared.  “I don’t know.  I don’t know!!”</p><p>By this point, the others had semi-circled around Blue to keep her from running.</p><p>“We need to kill her before she kills us,” Red said calmly, glaring at Blue who whirled to look at her in shock.</p><p>“Red!”</p><p>“Yeah, throw her out the airlock just be sure,” Pink followed with.</p><p>They began muttering to themselves and each other about what to do with Blue who looked frantic like a trapped animal.</p><p>Orange just watched, unsure of what to do when Grey spoke up.</p><p>“Let’s put it to a vote.”  Blue stared in horror, Orange’s face probably matching as the others nodded.  “All those in favor of ejecting Blue, raise your hand.”</p><p>Red and Cyan’s hands were the first to shoot up, followed by Pink’s.  Grey, Green, and White raised their own hands soon afterward.  They all looked at Orange, but no one said anything as she did not raise her hand.</p><p>“All those opposed?” Grey asked, the group lowering their hands and Blue’s hand shooting up.  </p><p>Orange flinched and she moved to raise her hand. </p><p>“Orange! You cannot be serious!?” Cyan exclaimed.</p><p>Orange flinched.  “I don’t know!”  She protested.  “It just doesn’t seem right to kill her even if she is the killer.”  Her statement had her receive a look from Red and Cyan.  “I mean, she said she didn-”</p><p>“You cannot be serious, Orange! Look at her!” Cyan pointed out, “She is covered in his blood and was the only one there!”</p><p>Orange looked upset as Cyan yelled at her.</p><p>“No one else was there.  No one else was seen near there.”  Cyan continued.</p><p>“Alright, that’s enough,” White suddenly stated, stepping between Orange and Cyan.  “If she votes to spare Blue, that is her vote.  We still outvote them 3-to-1.”</p><p>Grey blinked before stepping forward himself.  “That’s right.”  He turned towards Blue, “Blue, you are here by found guilty and will be ejected from the Skeld.”</p><p>“No!” Blue screamed as Cyan and Green advanced on her.</p><p>“Restrain her,” Grey ordered.</p><p>Blue backed up, away from the others as the moved on her like a pack of dogs on a three-legged cat.  “No no no no no no!!” She tried to swat at the to keep away, but they all grabbed at her, lifting her up and moving towards the airlock. </p><p>“No, please!” She thrashed, “I didn’t do it!”</p><p>They ignored her as Grey punched the emergency code to open the lock within flight, used normally when external repairs were needed.  Orange realized Blue did not have her helmet and quickly glanced around, finding it and rushing it over to toss into the airlock onto Blue where she landed. </p><p>Both Orange and Blue were scared, making brief eye contact before Blue hastily pulled her helmet on while Orange was yanked back by Green and the doors slammed shut.</p><p>Orange sat on the ground, bracing herself as Grey punched the code to open the external doors without depressurizing the airlock first, the intent to suck Blue into space.</p><p>She stared at Blue’s helmet, where her face was hidden as she pounded on the doors, screaming she was innocent before Green cut comms, silencing Blue from their speakers.</p><p>Orange stared as the outer doors opened and Blue was sucked out, bouncing against the ship’s inner haul before she was outside, disappearing as the doors slammed shut and Grey initiated pressurization of the airlock.</p><p>Orange had idea how long she sat staring, but Green knelt beside her, shaking her lightly to snap her out of it.</p><p>“Come on Orange, Grey wants a meeting to discuss repairing the elevator and getting back to some normalcy now that the killer is gone.”  He said quietly, looking into Orange’s eyes.</p><p>Orange nodded, blinked, then stood, joining the others with Green behind her.  She listened carefully to the plan, keeping quiet as the others spoke on repair priorities before feeling like she was being watched. </p><p>Orange looked around and saw White looking her way.  She smiled and gave a little wave of reassurance, but he did not seem to be looking at her.  Orange glanced around but could not figure out who White was looking at and when she looked back at White, he was focused on the meeting; the feeling she was being watched returning once again.</p><p>Orange shivered but paid it no mind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>